This invention relates generally to tanks for flammable and combustible liquids, and more particularly concerns methods and means for making such tanks fire resistant in above-ground installation environments.
Tanks holding flammable or combustible liquids, such as new and used hydrocarbon products, if installed above ground, can be dangerous if not "fireproofed", i.e., made "fire resistant". For example, if the tanks leak flammable liquid, a fire danger will exist. Fire can weaken the lightweight tank walls and lead to tank collapse and spillage of tank contents.
In the past, such tanks were enclosed in concrete and transported to installation sites; however, the concrete is subject to cracking, which then can allow leakage to the exterior of flammable liquid leaking from the tank itself. Also, the concrete-enclosed tank is extremely heavy and difficult to transport. There is need for method and means to make such tanks fireproof and leak proof in such a way that a relatively lightweight unit is provided, for ease of transportation and installation, and subsequent safety.